1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair with safety harness, and especially relates to an adjustable harness and a chair therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High chairs provide a safe and comfortable sitting area that can be used for feeding, crafting activities or simply containing an infant or small child for a period of time. Because of the nature of an elevated seating area, a high chair is usually required to contain a safety restraint system that is adjustable for a certain range in height and weight of infants and children. In addition, restraint systems often contain removable infant inserts for comfort and are currently adjusted by weaving the shoulder straps in and out of slots molded into the backrest which can be tedious and time consuming.